


Too Small

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Harry orders some Quidditch themed t-shirts for himself and Draco. He orders Draco's deliberately too small...for reasons. The results are better than expected.





	Too Small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/gifts).



> Written for a doodle done by rockmarina/OTPshipper98, which can be found [here](https://fleetofshippyships.tumblr.com/post/186456951518/doodle-draco-andor-harry-getting-their-heads).

Harry finished pulling his t-shirt on and looked down on it. It was even better than in the catalogue. When he looked up, he prompted choked on a laugh.

“ _Potter!_ ” Draco hissed. He was stuck, the shirt half on and trapped around his head. “Did you order the wrong size?”

Since he couldn’t seem to get it down over his head, Draco was now ineffectively tugging at the collar, trying to pull it off. He wobbled and swayed on his feet, and Harry covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. He hadn’t considered that might happen, but several jokes about Draco’s big head came to mind.

“Sorry, babe,” he said, when he thought he could control his voice. “I just really wanted it to enhance your abs.”

He’d discovered the gift that was Draco in a too-tight t-shirt only recently, when Draco had somehow managed to shrink their laundry.

Draco froze.

“What have I said about that?” he hissed, pointing at Harry, or where he thought Harry was. The end effect was an intimidating gesture at one of their pot plants. “Call me that again and you’re banned from American television! _Banned_!”

The sight of Draco’s arms stuck above his head, face covered by the stretched shirt declaring ‘ _I’m quite a catch_ ’, gesturing angrily at a _pot plant_ , was too much.

Harry started laughing.

This was even better than seeing Draco’s body in a too-tight t-shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a completed work and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
